Lucky
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: This is a 'what if' fanfiction. The summary is inside. It's a Bolt/Mittens, just to let ya know.


Bolt- Chapter One- Lucky

Lucky- Romance- Started: 3/19/2009

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first songfic so I hope it's okay. Lyrics are changed to match the character, Bolt. Song is "**_**Lucky**_**" by Britney Spears. Anyway, this takes place after the movie. It's a "what if" fanfiction. After the fire, Penny and Bolt stay in show business and they both leave Mittens and Rhino behind. After awhile Mittens gets upset and sings a song about Bolt, after her and Rhino hear something on the News about his strange behavior.**

Mittens looked at the T.V. It was positioned in the window in a television store in Hollywood. Rhino was sitting beside her, his eyes glued to the – as he called it- "magic box".

Mittens scoffed.

Her black and white fur rippled in the spring breeze. Her mind was deep in thought so much that she didn't even pay attention to the News report that was on the glowing screen. '_Why did he even do that to us,_' her mind roared to her, '_after all I and Rhino did for him._' Mittens didn't even notice the screen turn into a News Flash bulletin. '_Of course I used him, but that was once, old habits die hard._' she mentally continued, '_But me and the rat both helped him get back to his person, I helped him get food._' She became more and more angry, '_I even helped him act like a real dog to help him survive out in the real world, and he pulls that stunt of abandoning us for his little career, that no good son-of-a…_'

Mittens was interrupted by Rhino who was jumping up and down in place, "OH MY GOD! MITTENS, LOOK, IT'S BOLT!" his tiny little finger pointing at the television. "SEE! Look at the magic box."

Mittens looked at the T.V and sure enough, there was Bolt, the white and black dog, with his black lighting bolt on his side and crimson red leash on his collar, held by Penny, the girl actress that Bolt was so attached to.

But what got Mittens' attention was Bolt's hanging head. His tail was not wagging like it was before five months ago, and his dark brown eyes were not wide open as when Mittens last saw him. She huffed, "What's eating him?" she asked in an ungrateful tone, receiving an evil glance from Rhino.

Finally Mittens' ears picked up the reporters voice, "… child actress, Penny, says that she does not know what has gotten everyone's favorite dog in the gutter. Penny even says that she has decided that her and Bolt are going to temporarily post-pone the "_Bolt_" television series, until Bolt begins to feel better…"

Rhino didn't look too good himself, from what Mittens saw.

"HA! Serves you right for abandoning me and the rat." Mittens spoke to the television as if Bolt could hear her.

Rhino didn't listen to Mittens. All he cared about was the "_Bolt_" series being canceled for awhile; he mouthed an 'oh no' and then went into a fit.

Mittens ignored the hamster while he started making his way back to the alley way that him and Mittens occupied, crying. She looked back at the screen, she knew it but didn't let it get to her: Bolt was remorseful for abandoning her and Rhino.

Mittens then couldn't help it, she watched as a tear fell from Bolt's eye and she then remembered a song from before she was thrown out of her owner's life. The song told of a girl named Lucky but Mittens decided to change the words, she was surprised that she even remembered it.

Mittens began to sing,

"_This is a story about a dog named Bolt?_

_"Early morning, he wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go,  
'Isn't he lovely, this Hollywood dog?'  
And they say,"_

_"He's so lucky, he's a star  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?"_

_"Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake him up  
And the world is spinning, and he keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go,  
'Isn't he lovely, this Hollywood dog?'  
And they say,"_

_"He's so lucky, he's a star  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?"_

Mittens looked at the screen which changed channels and an old episode of a show that awarded animal actors came on.  
_"Best animal actor, and the winner is? Bolt!"_

Mittens watch the channel change again to a live report of what happened later on that day when Bolt appeared down,  
_"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Bolt,  
Oh my god! Here he comes!"_

Mittens began to continue the song,

_"Isn't he lucky, this Hollywood dog?  
He is so lucky, but why does he cry?  
If there's nothing missing in his life  
Why do tears come at night?"_

_"He's so lucky, he's a star  
But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?"_

Mittens didn't know why, but she began to cry. She had been so horrible to Bolt right now and now she wanted to go tell him that even though it was unnatural, she had grown to love him.

Mittens turned to the direction that the arena was located and high tailed it to that particular location. She had answered the question that Bolt was probably asking to himself right now, and that answer was: he was missing her and the love she felt for him.

As Mittens ran down the moonlit road, she screamed at the top of her small cat lungs, "I LOVE YOU BOLT!!!!" knowing that he still couldn't hear her, but why not try, she asked herself.


End file.
